


The Night B 4 Xmas

by buenastardis



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Sleeping Beauty - Fandom, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Mad Libs, im crying, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:20:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1727537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buenastardis/pseuds/buenastardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forgive me. Originally a game of mad libs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night B 4 Xmas

Twas the night before Christmas when all through the Phillip, not a creature was perfecting, not even a silver fox. The youngsters were hung by the young Prof. Quirrell with care in hopes that Saint Bucky Maximoff Lili Xavier soon would be there. The hooligans were nestled all snug in their vagabonds, while visions of the soup that pietro eats danced in their spines. And Wanda in her cape, and I in my cap had just settled down for a groovy winter’s nap, when out of the lava lamp there arose such a clatter. I sprang from the waterbed to see what was the matter. Away into the tissue box I flew like a flash, skipped open the friends and shot up the sash. The moon on the lava lamp of the new-fallen school gave luster to the mid-day hawks bellow, when what to my psychedelic eyes should appear, but a rapid sleigh and 12 tiny wolverines.


End file.
